Vengeance from the Dead
by Howarand
Summary: What happened after the end of the season?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. This is My first Blindspot fanfic that happened after the end of season one. Please read and enjoy.**

 **Also who takes Beta request?**

...

...

To tell you the truth he wasn't just angry. He felt frustrated and and betrayed.

This all times Jane have being lying of who she was and he fall down her trap easily. He felt like a Horrible FBI. How could he let someone sabotage his career and why did he fall for her trap.

Whatever he did he knew why, it was for taylor. Taylor his childhood friend he lost since a kid. Taylor the only person who would play with him when they were little.

Weller please he heard Jane says. He felt a big amount of anger crossing him. her voice and her face make him sick.

He'd remember how close they were getting and how they shared a wonderful kiss before she played him.

With both of Jane arm handcuffed behind her back, kurt lifted her up by the color of her shirt and threw her on his car. He could hear her whimmed and he could feel the tears on her face dropping down his skin.

While driving lot went through his mind. He knew he should listen to her reasoning but he was to hurt of her being fake of his childhood friend.

He looked up his car Mirror suspiciously but tried to avoid any contact with Jane.

"Kurt, please!" He heard her pleaded the hundredth times now. His face turned plain angry. How dare she who started everything by tricking him and now pleading? He take a U turn and stopped the car by the middle of the children side walk.

He grabbed the duct tape and open the back door roughly where she was and cover her mouth with duct tape. As he done he slammed the door shut and kept driven.

When they arrived at the FBI building, Kurt Grabbed her under her arms and rushed inside.

Reade, Tasha and Paterson who was talking stand and stare mouth open.

"Kurt what's going on?" Patterson broke the silence. Kurt stared at her for a second and he ignored her and turned to his most trusted friend, Reade.

Take her to the lab and make sure she doesn't escape." Kurt said without emotion on his voice.

Reade was going to ask why but he knew Kurt wasn't in the mood for questioning. He give his friend a nod and a look that they both understand they would talk later.

He took Jane from Kurt arm gently and brought her to the lab. So many questions and fantasies went through his mind.

All the possibility he came up with he knew jane had betrayed them, she was the bad girls he thought her to be when they first met.

If not that would could possibly makes Kurt this upset? This couldn't be about his father Death, Reade knew it the looks on Kurt's face wasn't being sad.

When they reached the Lab, he sat Jane on a chair and tied her feet through it just incase she found a solution to escape.

...

Patterson and Tasha was still staring at Kurt with their hand on their waist.

"Kurt, what Happened?" Patterson asked for the second time. She was furious and she needed to know why jane was in handcuffed. She was one of the small group of people to believe Jane was good and Jane has a kind heart.

She could never picture Jane betraying them after all the girls helps them with. If not that then what's the deal with Kurt? She thought.

"We'll talk later before we test her," Kurt finally decided to answer Patterson. "But for now all I know, Janes can't be trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane remembers the first time she was on The Lab. She was naked with these unreasonable tattoos and didn't know anything about her past life. she was scared as she is right now.

This time she reason the lab for lying about her names being taylor and betrayed Kurt trust.

To her left Kurt stand, concentrating and to her left was Reade who was staring at Kurt with curiosity.

Reade walks up to his friend Kurt, putting his arms on his friend's shoulder. Jane had never seeing his face worried and twisted like it was this moment.

"Kurt, what happened." Reade ask his friends. For a moment he thought his friends would ignore him until Kurt took an exhaling deep breathing and spit.

"Reade you can't trust her. She is the reason everything happening, every kill and exploded bomb, and how much people killed is because of her."

Reade was shock. There was so much hate on his friend's voice he knew never existed.

Why I am not happy? Reade thought. He was the first person who hasn't trusted Jane. Since her arrival he knew she wasn't a good news. Now looking at his brooking friend. He wishes he was wrong.

He knew how much Kurt had let himself fall for. He knew how much connection they shared.

It's been two days since the FBI agent had moved Jane to another Location where they could tortured her.

The night before she was moved. Kurt had explained to the team how Jane was a source to break them down and how being part of her plan was t pretended to be Taylor shaw to get his trust.

It had affected Patterson and Tasha deeply.

"Kurt, Kurt wait up. "Reade ran trying to catch up to his friend.

"You have any plan tonight?" Reade asked him when she catch up to him.

Kurt looked down having the feeling of haze taking over him. '

"My plan is to go home and take a nap. I am not feeling the best at this moment." He finally said when the spinning had stopped.

"Kurt Look! Look around you. It's so beautiful night outside we go to to something."

"Reade I don't care. Move out of my way." Kurt rasp. His teeth Greeted angrily.

"So that's it. You are going home everyday and start crying about her?" Have fu…"

"Move?" Kurt pushed his friendly out of his way roughly. Anger, lust, Betrayal build inside him. All he wanted was to get them out and stop thinking about her. The girl who men nothing to him.

Without another thought. He ran. He didn't even know where he was going or where he wanted to go. It was like his foot was moving him.

His eyes flinched open. When he tried to move he couldn't because his whole body , hand and foot were tied down.

He felt uncomfortable not being able to move. From the light of the sun he could see some shadow on the wall.

The shadow got bigger and bigger until he couldn't see it anymore. Now he was sure the person was standing over.

Who was it? Was it Jane. what more could she want?

The person touched his cheeks and let out a loud weak smile. It wasn't Jane voice at all. It was a man voice. Man who wanted him to suffer because he killed the bearded man.

"Cade?" He whisper scared.

'Welcome back Oscar. I guess I didn't need to kill jane to make you suffer. She did it all herself." Cade smiled.

Oscar felt tears down his cheeks. He remember how Jane put on Oax through his heart and how she left him there on the fire to die.

"Why did you save me from the fire? Oscar asked.

Cade laughed. This time it was louder.

"YOU HAVEN"T DIE OF ENOUGH SUFFERING OSCAR. YOU ALIVE FOR ONLY ONE REASON. TOO SUFFER MORE."

Oscar cried out as Cade Iron reached his skin.

 **XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDX.**

 **Finally another chapter. Enjoy and please review. If anyone want's to be my Beta that would be great.**


End file.
